degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160924193404
Ezria gets an engagement, Haleb gets steamy reunion sex and a mutual confession of undying love, Spoby gets a kiss predicated upon no doubt an amazing journey to come, and Emison gets…a baby conceived from rape. I fucking cannot. Why, oh why, do Emison always get scraps left behind from the milestones given to the other power ships? Can we just once get something more than a heat-of-the- moment kiss that’s erased from existence the next day? Once again Emily and Ali kiss, and god it was beautiful, but what happened to the morning after glory? Ali finally all but flat out said she is in love with Emily to Emily’s FACE. How the fuck was there no conversation resulting in a tearful love confession resemblant of Caleb’s heartfelt speech to Hanna from either one of the girls after this? Where the fuck was the outpouring of verbal I love yous after this make out session? What the actual fuck?! I could buy that Ali was too afraid to say these three words before, but now after she ran to the altar with a man she barely knew? No. Not anymore. I get that Ali has a ton of trust issues that have held her back from giving herself to the love of her life, but AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, Emily is still RIGHT HERE by her side. What is possibly holding her back at this point? Ali knows by now that Emily will never abandon her. There is no reason to be afraid anymore. And while yes, I understand that getting a genuine love confession out of Ali is like pulling teeth and what we got in the mid-season finale was as close as it gets to “I love you” for now, at the very least after how patient we have been, we could have gotten at least some confirmation that they are together. But they’re not, are they, Marlene? Just like every other time a kiss hasn’t been enough, it will take a baby conceived from a disgusting rape of Alison’s body to bring Emison together. As somebody in love with the idea of Ali and Emily having a baby, I am so nauseated by this route. The idea of rape bringing my ship together churns my stomach enough. Marlene couldn’t just leave it to Ali realizing her feelings on her own natural terms. No, she had to write in a rape baby to force Ali to play house with Emily. This is the worst possible way to put these two together. It would have been so much better if Ali was pregnant by Archer and Emily helped her raise it. I just feel so sick for Ali and Emily. I still want them together honestly, but this is never how I imagined it happening. I fully believe no plot device is needed; Ali is in love with Emily and always has been. This is an unnecessary and disgusting approach to canonizing ANY couple, let alone one this beautiful. THIS Deserves better than what you're giving, Marlene